X-ray analysis techniques have been some of the most significant developments in twentieth-century science and technology. The use of x-ray diffraction, spectroscopy, imaging, and other x-ray analysis techniques has led to a profound increase in knowledge in virtually all scientific fields.
One existing class of surface analysis is based on diffraction of x-rays directed toward a sample. The diffracted radiation can be measured and various physical properties, including crystalline structure and phase, and surface texture, can be algorithmically determined. These measurements can be used for process monitoring in a wide variety of applications, including the manufacture of semiconductors, pharmaceuticals, specialty metals and coatings, building materials, and other crystalline structures. This measurement and analysis process requires the detection of diffracted x-ray information at multiple locations in reference to the sample. Conventional diffraction systems are large, expensive and prone to reliability problems. Their size, cost, and performance limit their use to off-line “laboratory” settings.
There is a strong drive in the market for applying this technology to in-line process monitoring—allowing real-time process control. This type of in-line or “in-situ” measurement leads to certain practical concerns—such as the need for smaller instruments, and for sample handling and excitation/detection techniques compatible with the surrounding production environment. For example, the sample may be continuously moving past the instrument on a movement path. The technique must be compatible with both the sample movement and the movement path.